Terrariabound
by Kebab Removal Unit
Summary: When a ship runs out of fuel and crash lands on an uncharted planet, the survivors try and get back to their home planet. Only thing is, that's not so easy when you have monsters of all kinds that attack you at every turn. Constructive criticism only please! Rated for safety. Warning: Mods. I don't own Terraria or Starbound.
1. Crash Landing

**Hi there! This is my first fanfic :D**

**Sorry if this isn't too good of a first chapter, or a good story at all. I'm getting used to writing fanfic.**

**R&R!**

**Chapter 1: Crash Landing**

Log 1

October 10th, 2146

This was the worst possible idea we've ever had, and we've done some pretty stupid stuff, but this takes the cake.

How stupid was this idea?

Stupid enough to run out of fuel and all possible readily available fuel sources, and we left our magical loom that could make resources out of thin air back at the base and we were stuck without a crafting table to make another one.

So we did the next best thing;

We took all of our lumber we were going to use for shelter and burned it in the furnace. The only good thing that came from that was that we had just (barely) enough fuel to jump to another planet, and after that it would be time for a crash landing, since evidently the Glitch don't know what auxiliary power is.

I punched in coordinates and hit go, making us enter an FTL jump. I was hoping we would land somewhere habitable and not an asteroid field or a moon. When we came out of the jump and the planet came into view it was….strange. Actually, strange didn't even describe it, it was more like a 'once in a blue moon' kind of planet. From what I could see, there was only one major piece of land, surrounded completely by water, but there was more than one major biome. There was a large, cyan-like biome; and next to it was a large, deathly purple area with…pitfalls? Pitfalls. Great. South of the blue and purple biomes was a decently sized patch of green-probably a forest. Due east of the forest was a darker patch of green, most likely a jungle, and west of the forest was a small but noticeable patch of glowing blue. Even further south was a desert, but that hardly deserved any attention. The northernmost biome was white, most likely a snow biome.

After considering my options, I decided to set the crash course for the blue biome, and as close as I could get to a settlement without damaging it (if I did damage it then that would suck hard).

When we were nearing the atmosphere, I set off the "hunker down behind something or you're going to become a splat of blood slash oil on the wall" alarm, also known as the loudest thing you could ever encounter in the history of ever. The bridge was soon engulfed in fire on the outside, but the Glitch, despite being stuck in the medieval ages, actually know how to make something both fireproof, AND bulletproof. Neat. Within three minutes, we were easily confused as a meteor, and promptly crash landed in the mountains.

-Captain Paulton of the (formerly) Earth aligned Nisos

**Well, that was the first chapter everybody! Hope you enjoyed!**

**Leave a review!**

**Cheers.**

**-Kebab**


	2. Unexpected Visitors

**AYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY  
>Here's chapter two.<strong>

**R&R!**

_Chapter 2: Unexpected Visitors_

_Two minutes after the crash, The Hallow 11:00 PM_

Apparently, while I was sleeping, some of the sentries spotted something flying across the sky, thanks to the scopes I gave them. Could be a meteor from one of those Shadow Orbs I smashed a week ago, and is only now coming to the planet.

_Flashback…_

_One Shadow Orb…_

_Two Shadow Orb…_

_Three!_

_There's the Eater of Worlds, and now…_

_The unmistakable sound of an extremely powerful monster realizing that there is no more Corruption for it to dig in, and promptly exploding inside of a bunch of pearlstone._

_"Heh, sucker." I said to nobody in particular_

_Back to now…_

While I was reminiscing, Morthal and Xavier came upstairs to join me in exploring where that thing went.

"No, no, that's a meteor. No chance of it being a spaceship, too unlikely that there are aliens that decided to come to Terraria for whatever reason." Xavier said.

"Oh nonononono, 's aliens aright? I saw sum blue behind all of that fire. Plus, ah saw parts flying off of it that looked like metal." Morthal responded.

They liked to do this sort of thing. A lot, actually.

"Wot abou' you, Yemelin? Wot do you think it is?" Morthal asked me, hoping for some kind of leverage against Xavier in the argument.

"Personally, I hope it's something that's NOT going to kill us." I said, handing them their shroomite armor. Morthal was our demolitionist, so he got everything that upgraded his explosives, which included a helmet that actually somehow made them do more damage. He also has a bunch of heavy ordinance, which included a star cannon, a rocket launcher, a grenade launcher I found, and a bunch of dynamite packs. Xavier was our arms dealer, so he used a bunch of guns. He got my old Megashark, and a phoenix blaster I had no use for anymore. He also had the same helmet as I, a Shroomite Mask, which enhanced our bullets in the same way Morthal's mask did his rockets. I had my favorite weapon, a Rapid Chaingun I got from the Santa NK-1, loaded with chlorophyte bullets. If there was one thing I learned, it would be that a chaingun is extremely powerful when you don't even have to aim. I also had my Venus Magnum with me, loaded up with Explosive Bullets, and my Tactical Shotgun with even more Chlorophyte bullets, all of which would lock onto an enemy and I would have no manual input other than pulling the trigger.

When we were all geared up to head to the crash site, we stopped by Holly's, our local nurse, and told her to prepare for any possible survivors, if it WAS indeed an alien ship. On the way there, Xavier and Morthal decided to bet on what it was.

"I'll pay 100 gold to the both of you if it's a spaceship." Xavier said.

"Aight, and I'll pay 100 gold if issa meteor. Yemelin, how much you gonna pay if it's a meteor?" Morthal asked me

"One platinum." I said, holding out the coin to show them I had it. Both of their jaws dropped right then and there.

When they got there, the trio was completely surprised by what they saw.

Not only was it a spaceship, but it was a spaceship that looked like a CASTLE. The three turrets on top had actual cannons, and the back end of the ship was almost completely ruined.

"Well, looks like ya lost, Xavier. Pay up." I said to him. He begrudgingly took out 200 gold coins and gave us 100 each, and my 100 immediately turned into another platinum coin. I grinned.

"Well, les 'ave a looksee inside, ey?" Morthal said, gesturing towards the door that likely led to the bridge of the ship.

When we got inside, all of our eyes lit up. This HAD to be a cargo ship, no way there would be that there were this many chests. Only one thing, if this was a space ship, why were some of the crates wooden?

It was practically a minefield in there, since there were supplies everywhere. There were guns, swords, food, building supplies, armor, crops; everything there probably was was in front of us. When we got to the back, we were extremely surprised to find FOUR bodies back there. One looked like a plant person thing, another looked like Alpha overdid himself again, one was a Human, which I was glad to see, and the fourth was an ape person. They were all bleeding profusely (in the case of the robot, he (she?) was sparking and leaking oil badly) and we rushed them off back towards Holly's house/medical center. What was even stranger was what their weapons were. The robot had two yellow gauntlets that seemed to be loaded with HE shotgun shells, the ape thing had two small green M1911s with extended magazines and what looked like a bayonet gone wrong under their barrels, probably for stabbing instead of poking, the Plant Person had a giant hammer that turned into a grenade launcher when I pressed one of its buttons, and the Human had what looked like a case, which turned into a scythe when I pressed a similar button to the warhammer/grenade launcher combo. The scythe thing also seemed to be loaded with .50 cal rounds. .50 cal rounds in some scythe anti-tank rifle combo. Cool. Xavier was like a kid in a candy store, but I quickly reminded him that we were there to figure out what it was, and either mine it out if it was a meteor or rescue any survivors if it was a spaceship, and the three seemed to be breathing heavily, while the robot was still in working condition. We hauled the leaf-man, the ape, and the human off to Holly's while we sent the robot to Lydia, our resident Brit, Durnok, our goblin tinkerer, Ginger, our mechanic, and Alpha the Cyborg, since they had the most technical know-how out of all of us.

When they awoke, we had the robot sent to Holly's so it could be with its allies, and they were all confused as to where they were. They almost attacked us, but their robot quickly shut that down.

"Analysis: Three heavily armed entities that will open fire if hostilities start, three unarmed entities showing hostilities; chance of success: zero percent. Recommended Course of Action: Diplomacy. " It said, monotonously.

"Well then, since we were crash landing on this planet and then we all black out, or go offline in my friend's case, can we get some answers as to just WHERE we are?" the Human said.

I just nodded.

This was going to be a long day.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND that's a wrap. 1,238 words holy crap**

**Their weapons are modded by the way, they're from the RWBYbound mod. The Floran has Magnhild, Paulton has Crescent Rose, the Apex has Storm Flower, and the Glitch has Ember Cecilia, but I'm never going to mention where they came from in the story, or that they came from a completely different world.**

**Also fun fact: I was actually going to have the four be awake after the crash and have Yemelin (the player) interrogate them with the Terra Blade and Icemourne (cut weapon but I want it because Warcraft and Frostmourne is cool)**

**Leave a review!**

** Cheers.**

**-Kebab**


	3. Answers

**YAY NEW CHAPTER**

**R&R!**

**Chapter 3: Answers**

"Well, what do you want to know first?" Yemelin asked the new arrivals.

"Well for starters, how about where we are and who YOU are?" the human replied.

"You're on Terraria, but if you want specifics, you're in the town of Gilja, in The Hallow biome, in our hospital. As for who I am, I am Yemelin, and I guess I'm the mayor of this town." Yemelin responded. The human looked surprised and confused, "You 'guess' you are the mayor of Gilja? Is there not an actual form of government here?" he asked. "No, I just did stuff and people showed up, which I guess makes me the Mayor since I technically attracted all of them here." Yemelin responded.

"Now onto my next question, when we were crash landing, I saw multiple biomes, care to explain what they were?" the human asked again.

"Multiple biomes? Oh, I know what you're talking about. The cyan one you're in right now is The Hallow, which I guess is the closest thing to purity you can get, if you ignore the killer unicorns, pixies, and flying jellyfish things that want to murder you. The purple one you saw was The Corruption, which in all essence is evil at its prime. The corruption has only two objectives; corrupt everything and spread. Thankfully, it can't go past The Hallow and certain materials. Unfortunately, it can now go through stone and sand, and-" "Wait, did you just say it NOW can go through sand and stone?" the human interrupted. "Yes, it only started doing this once I defeated a monster in the underworld, called the Wall of Flesh, which unleashed the Hallow and made the corruption spread faster as well as the Hallow." Yemelin replied. "Anyways, back to what I was saying, the green you saw was whatever remains of our forest, since most of it has been taken over by either the Hallow or the Corruption. The white you saw was our snow biome, where the Frost Legion dwells, and the desert was, well…a desert." Yemelin finished.

"Now, I have some questions to ask you, let's start with who you are." Yemelin started up again.

"I am Paulton, captain-well, ex-captain of the ship that crashed." The human introduced himself offering his hand. Yemelin shook it.

"The plant person there is Stabpunch, our resident Floran, and yes, I know, Stabpunch is a weird name, but all Floran have names like that." Paulton continued. Stabpunch's eyes immediately lit up at the prospect of stabbing and punching.

"The robot is Crowby, our Glitch crew member." Paulton said as he introduced the Glitch.

"Statement: Greetings, Yemelin." Crowby said.

"Do they always state their-"Yemelin started, but Paulton cut him off, "intentions before speaking? Yes, all Glitch do that. No clue why, though."

"The ape over there is Rainhowler, our Apex. We picked him up while he was on the run from the Miniknog."

"Miniknog?" Yemelin asked.

"Do you know what Communism is?" Paulton asked Yemelin. "Yes, but how is that relevant to the MiniKnog?" Yemelin responded. "Take communism, amplify it to a galactic scale, and then put a ruler in who has an ego so large you can see it all the way in the Alpha sector. THAT's the MiniKnog." Paulton finished.

"So, what exactly caused you to crash land on Terraria?" Yemelin asked.

"Lack of fuel, we ran out in orbit over another planet and then burned all of our wood to make some coal so we could travel to another planet before forcing a crash landing. Hence why we are here." Paulton answered.

"Coal powered spaceships? Those are actually a thing?" Yemelin asked, somewhat amused at the idea of spacefaring races using coal to power their ships.

"Yep." Was all Paulton said.

"One last thing before I let you four go outside…" Yemelin started up. "Where in the name of Plantera did you get your weapons?" Yemelin finished.

"We made them, actually. When we jumped to the Beta sector, strange ores started appearing, namely something called Burn Dust. When we ran it through the ship's computer, it explained the origins of it. Apparently, it came from a long dead world called Remnant, and Dust was essentially the main source of energy there. It could also be used to create weapons, and gave us some examples of recipes for creating weapons used by the most famous people who lived on that world. Stabpunch picked Magnhild, a Warhammer/Grenade Launcher combo. Quite devastating, actually. Crowby picked Ember Cecilia, twin shotgun gauntlets that shot 12 gauge incendiary rounds; I picked Crescent Rose, a cross between a Scythe and an M82 Barrett, and Rainhowler picked the Stormflowers, two Colt M1911s that have a large spike on the end with extended magazines, set for auto fire." Paulton answered.

"You said Remnant was long dead? Why is that?" Yemelin asked again

"Apparently, our weapons were used to hunt Grimm, basically killable demons. No clue what happened, but the planet got overrun and wiped out." Paulton answered.

"Well then, since that's all taken care of, I suppose you guys are free to go. Just one thing, don't cause any trouble in the town. Got it?" The four of them nodded in understanding.

"Good. Now, welcome to Gilja." Yemelin said as he opened the door to the town.

**HOORAY FOR CLIFFHANGERS**

**So, sorry if this was a boring chapter, I really had no better ideas for this chapter.**

**ALSO I LIED ABOUT NOT MENTIONING RWBY**

**Leave a review!**

**-Kebab**


	4. Welcome to Gilja

**lol sorry for the delay, week gets busy for me  
>anyways onto the next chapter<strong>

**OH YEAH BY THE WAY I DON'T OWN TERRARIA OR STARBOUND. Terraria belongs to Re-logic and Starbound is property of Chucklefish.**

**R&R! **

_Welcome to Gilja_

_The Hallow, Gilja, Right outside of the hospital_

"So, this is Gilja?" I admired, whistling. "Yep, built the whole place by hand." Yemelin responded. All four of us froze in shock at what he said.

"Wait, BY HAND? No tools or anything?" I asked Yemelin.

"Well, I did have a few tools like my GPS and some building accessories, but that's it." Yemelin finished. Just then, an explosion went off.

"Welp, there's my cue to go make sure Morthal didn't blow all of his limbs AGAIN. Go ahead and introduce yourselves to everyone, I'll catch up with you later." Yemelin said in defeat, "…I swear Holly is going to drown in all of this gold we're paying her." he muttered before running off towards the smoking house, probably Morthal's.

"So, where do we go now? I vote we go for the ware-"was all I got out before Crowby interrupted me.

"Statement: My scanners indicate a female coming towards us. She has pink poofy hair, too. Curious." he said.

I turned around, and lo and behold, there she was. She took one look at us, gasped, and then hauled off to God-knows-where.

The situation looked awfully familiar to me, and then I shook it off.

"Captain, are you okay?" Rainhowler asked me. "Yeah, everything's fine, just that one girl reminded me of something I saw once, but I can't really remember from where I saw it." I answered. "Well then, let's get a move on." He continued.

Technically, we had already met Holly since she was the one who patched us up, so there was no need to introduce ourselves to her, and Morthal probably blew his legs off, if that smoke was anything to go by, so our first stop was an extremely colorful house, and we were greeted by a man in blue robes with a black turban.

"Ah, hello, are you here to buy or…" he paused. "Oh! You're the outsiders! Welcome, welcome! I am Akbar, the Dye Trader." He offered his hand, which I shook, with a grin. "Mario! MARIO! Come down here!" He called. Soon, a groggy voice responded.

"What, Akbar? What is so important that you have to wake me up from my sleep?" he responded, slightly miffed. "It's the outsiders, come meet them!" Akbar said with glee. Soon, a man in a red shirt with white overalls came down, probably Mario. "Hi, I'm Mario, the new painter. Nice to meet you." He said as he waved.

"New Painter? What happened to the original one?" I asked Mario. "Drowned, got sent here to replace the guy." He answered. "Drowned in what, though?" I asked again. "Lava, said his name was Stefany, Steph…Stefano! THAT's what his name was. The second the guy got here, windows were shattered and I think he made the Truffle bleed real blood. Yemelin kicked him into the lava moat to shut him up, and I arrived here the day after." Mario finished.

"Well, we need to get going." I said as we left. "Come back soon!" they both said in unison.

When we got outside, we saw Yemelin carrying a knocked out person back to where the explosion came from, probably Morthal.

"Hey, Yemelin. Where'd you take our stuff? I feel kinda naked without my armor and weapons, plus it's getting dark and we'd rather not stay in the hospital for the night." I asked him. "Warehouse, south end of town, back room. All of your stuff is there." He answered, before continuing on his journey. "All right, thanks." I called back to him before we left for the warehouse.

_Several Minutes later, at the warehouse_

"Finally, I have my armor back!" I yelled in happiness at the fact that my armor was in near perfect condition. It was a set of armor called the Universalist, which was among the top strongest armors in the galaxy. Crowby got his favorite Doomlord set back, which made him look like a monster, since it had dark grey coloring with golden trim, golden horns, and it made him look like he had six eyes, all glowing red, Stabpunch got her Synthesizer set, and Rainhowler found his Usurper set in a pile of weapons. We had all collected our building supplies, which was mostly steel , tech blocks, or reinforced tech blocks. Still, materials were materials, and it wasn't exactly the time to go out and get fresh ones.

We found an empty plot of land and started building our home until we can get back to our home planet.

_Two hours later_

"….Done!" I said as I finished wiring the house up. I had placed four turrets on the roof, two for each side, which could be remotely activated via a console on the top floor, the lights were all wired up to a switch on the bottom floor, and there were two airlocks that could be remotely locked to stop anyone from getting in. The top floor was mostly the bedroom area, four beds for each of us, the middle floor was the kitchen and dining area, and the bottom floor was the work area, which also had a shaft that we partially dug for a small underground farm, and the dirt around the house was replaced with concrete, save for surface grass. All in all, the house was pretty functional for the time being.

_East side of town, Guard post_

The guard looked at where the moon would soon rise, and it soon did, but it was Blood red, turning the night sky a crimson red, along with the water. Bunnies and Goldfish quickly became colored the deathly purple the corruption was colored.

_The Blood Moon is rising…_ he murmured to himself before sounding the alarm for a Blood Moon. This wasn't going to be a fun night.

**AND THAT'S A WRAP**

**I broke another 1,000 words this chapter holy crap.**

**Also, I recently picked up XCOM: Enemy Unknown and XCOM: Enemy Within, which I may include in this story (via crashed Skyranger, of course)**

**and the reason I didn't include the other NPCs is because I didn't want to bore you with this chapter, but they WILL be introduced later on.**

**also, free metaphorical internet cookie to whoever guesses who the girl is and what her NPC name is (both her npc type and actual name)**

**Leave a review!**

**-Kebab**_  
><em>


End file.
